


A Different Approach

by cloudchaser2000



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1643393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudchaser2000/pseuds/cloudchaser2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place a few months after DSR, where the band have since become more familiar with their powers, which is when Ofdensen decides to make his return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Approach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrutalWarElf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrutalWarElf/gifts).



**[MORNING, IN MORDHAUS] [Dethklok are on their break in the recording studio]**

**Klokateer:** My lords, you have a visitor.

 **Pickles:** _[through his mouthful]_ Tell ‘em to come back, we’re ahn our lunch break.

 

**[Ofdensen (in his Church robes), walks through the door, and Dethklok stare rapt at him]**

 

 **Skwisgaar:** Heys, looks who it ams~!

 **Murderface:** _[arms folded]_ Eyeah, uh, I hate to _break it_ to ya, but the reschue mission was a couple months ago. Juscht FYI.

 **Skwisgaar:** Ja, nots likes we’s even needs yous to fights anys Metals Assassins for us backs theres.

 **Charles:** Well I'm back now, so-

 **Nathan:** So what? _[opens out his arms]_ We’s got our *riff* covered, so no need for you to come back and start disappearing again. We’ve got it.

 **Charles:** Look uh, that wasn’t my intention to-

 **Murderface: _Bor-ing_**!

 **Charles:** _[after a moments silence]_ So, ah... I hear you boys have all uh... realised your powers? Is that-... Am I correct?

 **Pickles:** Yeah.

 **Charles:** All-right. Anyway, I was wondering if I could just borrow Toki for a few moments, if that’s okay?

 **Toki:** _[the band look over to him, waiting for his approval]_ Uhms... Sures.

 **Charles:** _[leading him out]_ It won't be too long. Follow me.

**************

**[OUTSIDE MORDHAUS] [Toki and Ofdensen stroll through the courtyard, heading to the vast landscape of the forest around there]**

 

 **Toki:**... _[perks up]_ \- Hey guess whats? There ams fours guitar solos in de last songs, and Skwisgaar ams lettings mes have twos!

 **Charles:** Really? Well, I’m glad to hear that.

 **Toki:** _[cheerful]_ Thanks~!

 **Charles:** I’m really proud with how much progress all of you boys have made with the new album – and you must be, too.

 **Toki:** Mm-hm!

 **Charles:** It just goes to show that you boys can do anything, _[turns his head to him]_ once you put your minds to it. _[looks straight ahead again]_ Which is mainly why that even through my best efforts, they were ultimately the only ones who were capable to rescue you.

 **Toki:** Mn... Dey comes ins de ends and afters dey apolgisecs to mes; dems ams what counts, so I’s forgives dem. No points ins stayings mads – ands dey also says its won'ts happens agains, so... _[shrugs]_ I guess I believes dems dis once.

 **Charles:** _[nods gently]_ At the beginning, they did try. _[Ofdensen and Toki exchange glances]_ They swore revenge, and they also swore that they would never let themselves feel saddened until you’re found. _[wryly]_ It just seems like they took it overboard and lost the plot. _[stops]_ My point is...is that they always wanted you back, _[he frowns]_ even though they should’ve coped with it a little more better.

 **Toki:** _[goes silent for a moment, before shaking his head and stepping away from Ofdensen, leaning against a stone fence]_ I shouldn’ts has trusteds hims. I puts everybodies in dangers... _[Ofdensen looks slightly taken aback]_ Stupids, gullibles Toki! _[his grip on the fence tightens]_ I’m sorries I makes you leaves, I- _[gasps as Charles puts a hand on his shoulder]_

 **Charles:** Toki. Don't for one moment blame yourself: Ishnifus had always told me to never blame myself for what happened on that day, and neither should you. _[brings him away from the fence]_ And becides, being in the position I am now has given me much more control over the personal safety of you and the band.

 **Toki:** _[looking at the ground]_ So these things... They sometimes happens fors a reasons...?

 **Charles:** Yes, sometimes good can come from the bad.

 **Toki:** _[hesitantly]_ Can we’s...maybes changes de subjects, please?

 **Charles:** Of course, we’ll leave it in the past from now; I just wanted to ask to make sure you were okay...

 **Toki:** _[nods, grateful]_ Thanks yous, managers.

 **Charles:** _[nods and they continue walking]_ So Toki... You’re the last of the band to fully take control of your powers, is that correct?

 **Toki:** Hmm... I does it sometimes...

 **Charles:** _[moved]_ Really? _[stops and turns to face him]_ Why don’t you tell me how you make it work?

 **Toki:** Wells... I’ms de Berserkers, so when I’ms enrageds, thats when I gets it.

 **Charles:** _[sceptical]_ So you _have_ to get angry in order to activate it?

 **Toki:** Ja, there ams no other ways whats makes it happens.

 **Charles:** _[pause]_ Rage is a strong emotion: _[clenches his fist]_ it drives us, it makes us feel powerful when we would otherwise feel weak. _[unclenches his fist]_ But if I were you, I wouldn’t let rage guide me in battle. For me, even in times when you boys were in danger, I would still keep my temper in check.

 **Toki:** Whys don’ts yous, though? A lots more peoples would bes afraids and knows nots to messes with yous.

 **Charles:** _[beat]_ Remember that talk we had about channelling your rage, and how I told you that that losing your temper easily isn’t the way?

 **Toki:** Ja, I’s still uses that punchin’s bags you gets mes.

 **Charles:** Well the same is for here. I always saw anger as a weak emotion. To focus on the negatives will only leave you more vulnerable, more impulsive and easily hurt.

 **Toki:** _[lowers his hands]_ I guess... I’s didn’ts choose dis powers, its was justs givens to mes, and dis ams hows yous summons its. Looks, I shows you...

 

**[He takes a deep breath and begins to concentrate] [His arms slowly tense as memories of the past appear: being trapped meters under a desolate hole, with Magnus and Aslaug appearing out from the shadows, both looking as sinister as the other]**

**[Charles looks stoically at the wretched snarl appearing on Toki’s face] [His fist clenches and a purple aura forms around his fists]**

**[As he struggles to keep the hold, the visions strike again; once again, he sees the whips being cracked over him, with Magnus screaming into his ear the whole time... He stops, the memory now too painful to remember] [He doubles over and shouts in frustration as he loses the aura]**

 

 **Charles:** _[places a hand on his back]_ Toki. _[shaking his head]_ This isn’t the way to do things.

 **Toki:** _[snaps back at him]_ -Then whats **does** I dos!?! Either ways, I’ms goings to gets mads when I fights, so what ams de points ins tryings somethings else!?

 **Charles:** I’m not asking for you to show mercy when you’re all fighting Salacia, but I don’t want you to risk losing yourself, either. You’re more than that.

 **Toki:** _[aggravated]_ But thats de onlies ways it works!

 **Charles:** _[beat]_ Does it? _[steps forward, stands next to Toki]_ One of the things I’ve always admired since I’ve met you is how you manage to retain your good nature, despite the hardships you’ve been through. _[looks at him]_ There’s more better ways to help you focus. What do you say we take a different approach?

 **Toki:**...Likes whats?

 **Charles:** Try to do it – this time, not focusing on the bad memories, but the good ones.

 **Toki:** W- Whats? You means like...?

 **Charles:** Go ahead. Give it a try, to see what happens.

 **Toki:** _[stares at the ground]_ I-... I can’ts thinks of muchs right nows. _[mumbles]_ A lots has happeneds to mes latelys...

 **Charles:** _[turns his head to him, looking sympathetic]_ Try again and see. _[Toki’s lips tighten, conflicted as he tries to think back...]_ Anything at all? Even the smallest thing...

 

**[Toki slowly relaxes, his eyelids flickering as they close; lets out a sharp sigh to calm himself] [Faded memories fly across the screen (superimposed with Toki trying to remember them): snow fighting as a boy... arriving and exploring America... getting his guitar on the streets... walking to the audition –]**

**[The memory of Skwisgaar greeting him with open arms into the band appears]**

 

**[Toki’s eyes snap open and his body fades into a translucent glow (prompting Ofdensen to take a few safe steps back)] [He lifts his arms in front of his face and his expression changes as a new wave of memories floods him...]**

 

  *          Having his first slice of pizza in the old Mordhaus with his new band
  *          Receiving a kudos from Skwisgaar after getting his part right, with him holding Toki’s fingers up and nodding in approval
  *          Being carried by Nathan through the fire in Mordhaus



 

**[– Toki’s eyes glow white and continues looking straight ahead, with tears forming at the corners of them]**

 

  *          All those times pranking Murderface with Skwisgaar; palling around and getting into drunken folk dance-offs with him
  *          Dimneld Selftcark appreciating his birthday gift
  *          Pulling out of a hug with Rockso after being brought back from the ‘punishment hole’
  *          Toki springing up and hugging Charles after he told him he was cool
  *          Forming a friendship with Abigail during and after their captivity
  *          Cut to Toki’s perspective, as he opens his eyes and sees Nathan as he picks him up from his shoulders on the day of his rescue



 

 **Charles:** _[off-camera]_ Toki. _[Toki turns to Charles; camera pans over to him, looking proud]_ _[Toki gasps, bringing his purple flaming hands up to himself, looking at them, awestruck]_ You’ve done it. _[looks over to a tree and signals to it]_ How about you test it out?

 

**[Carefully, he aims his arm towards the tree and out comes a stream of ice at it] [A huge block of ice surrounds the tree, and Toki fires another shard of ice to it  – rendering the tree to nothing but frozen rubble]**

 

 **Toki:** _[laughing jubilantly]_ Managers, dids yous sees thats??!

 **Charles:** Well done, Toki. I think we can ah, safely say that this way is better than the other way, wouldn’t you say? _[Toki nods enthusiastically, to Charles’s amusement]_ How do you feel?

 **Toki:** I feels greats, I-- I can’ts believes it, I-...! _[turns to face him]_

 

**[Toki smiles at Charles... and then shocks him with a hug] [Ofdensen eventually wraps his arms around him warmly and hugs him back]**

 

 **Toki:** _[muffled]_ Thanks yous, Charles, dis ams means a lots to mes.

 **Charles:** _[pats his back lightly]_ Anytime. Whenever you need me, I’ll always be there for you and Dethklok, no matter where I am.

 **Toki:** _[pulls back, ecstatic]_ I’ms reallies glads yous backs!

 **Charles:** Same to you, Toki.

 **Toki:** Hah! _[really pleased]_ Stays heres, I be right backs!

 

**[Toki hurries off to find the others, and Charles turns to watch him leave with a genuine smile.]**

 


End file.
